Fine Cuisine
by Zero Infection
Summary: Delta the Professor is late for his cooking lessons with the Royal Chef, Orleans. Little did he expect what was to come...Rated M for a reason! Yaoi, Orleans x Delta


Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Ragnarok, so get over it!

Delta the Professor, Orleans, LULZ

It was that time again. "Shit!" Delta cursed as he made his way through Prontera, the busy capital of Rune Midgard. He bumped into several people, one being a young lady who rewarded him with a swift slap on the face. The city was bustling with people, and he was already late for his cooking lessons with the Royal Cook, Orleans. After many times of getting lost in the sea of people, Delta made it to Prontera Castle.

It was strange though, as there were no guards at the doors. Delta cautiously walked in half expecting to be shoved out by a guard. No one. No one was inside. He slowly made his way to the stairs. To his surprise, Orleans was the only one here. "Delta, you're late. A good cook can never be late, and you know that."

He nodded nervously. "I know, it's just, well, you see..."

"A good cook also doesn't make excuses for his behavior." Orleans preached as he used one hand to flip his long golden hair out of his face. "You have a few cuts on your face, you do know that, right?"

Delta brushed a hand across his cheek to find his hand was a bit bloody. "Ahhh, I bumped into some woman on the way...I thought she slapped me, but..."

Orleans chuckled as he walked closer to Delta. He stroked his cheek gently. "That must hurt. Looks like that lady had quite the set of claws, eh?" He turned to get some water to wash the wound. "Sit here."

A look a confusion crossed Delta's face. "I can't sit on the table, it's not sanitary!"

"Sit here." was said again, this time in a more commanding voice.

The young Professor sat on the table while Orleans washed the wounds clean. "Uh, by the way, why is everyone gone?"

Still paying close attention to the cuts, Orleans gave his answer. "They all went to the parade."

"But you should be there too! You don't have to skip the parade just for me!" Delta was always uncomfortable around the well mannered chef.

Orleans sighed. "I told them I was staying behind for your lessons. They still insisted that I go, but..."

"Then why didn't you go!?" Delta yelled, completely unaware that his voice was rising.

A slight smile played at the sides of Orleans' lips. "Well, I actually hate festivals and whatnot. I hate all the noise." He finished cleaning the wound and began bandaging it. "Is something wrong, Delta?" After seeing the young man shake his head, Orleans intervened. "I really think somethings wrong. You seem all irritable...Anxious...On edge..." He finished with the bandaging and just stood there. "Is it because we're alone?"

Delta was caught off his guard and just fidgeted with his fingers. "No, I..." He didn't know why he was so on edge. Why was he so nervous? He found himself staring into Orleans' beautiful eyes as these thoughts crossed his mind.

It seemed so sudden, Orleans just leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was long, and in the end, Delta had nothing to say. Orleans looked him over carefully. "You are a work of art...The finest art I've ever seen..."

A chill went down the younger man's spine as he felt Orleans' hot breath tickle his face as he talked. He was so close. Delta was unable to comprehend what was happening. It almost felt as if this was what he was waiting for, but he never recalled wanting OR waiting for it. Then again, he always thought Orleans was beautiful, but he never would have thought to this.

Noticing Delta's uneasiness, he pulled Delta to his feet and pulled their bodies close. He began to whisper into his ears. "You may not have noticed, but you've been eyeing me for quite a while now..." he said in a velvety voice. "And I've began seeing you in a whole new light..." He slowly began to grind his hips to Delta's.

Delta let out an involuntary moan as soon as their groins made contact. He was in heaven. He was floating. The only thing keeping him from falling was Orleans' gentle hold on him. He closed his eyes and just decided to let things unfold. To hell with society's rules. To hell with it all. It felt good. It felt right. For all Delta cared, the rest of the world could just burn away, and he wouldn't care, as long as he had Orleans by his side.

Orleans soon leaned him against the table, and began undoing Delta's pants. He was met with Delta's semi-hard member, bright red from previous unfinished activities. Orleans kneeled down infront of him and looked into his eyes. Delta was lost, his glasses askew as he just sat there, relaxed. He jumped a bit when Orleans grasped him with his soft gloves. He began stroking it firmly, just enough contact to want more, but not enough to satisfy. Up and down, on and on. It just never seemed to end.

After what seemed like forever, Orleans grabbed the bottle of cooking oil he always had handy. He applied some to Delta's now hard erection, and stroked with dexterous hands, a serious look on his face, the same look he had when cooking, totally absorbed in what he was doing.

Delta moaned loudly at the delicious friction that was fullfilling him. He arched up into his grasp, nearly begging for more. He'd never felt anything this good. Ever. Orleans stopped suddenly, Delta about to burst. "Well...You ARE here to learn..." He went to the cupboards and fetched a few things.

"What are you doing?" was asked by a very curious Delta. He didn't get an answer, but had a pretty good idea of what was in store for him after he saw the jar of caramel.

It was very cold against his flesh, and wasn't too comfortable. "I call this the Sweet Surprise. Just add caramel, and..."

Delta's world just lit up bright the moment he felt the warmth of what he guessed to be Orleans' mouth. He moaned a bit, and grasped Orleans' head and held it there, stroking his hair. "Ahh, more...Mmmm..." It didn't take long. Delta came hard, nearly choking Orleans through his orgasm.

After swallowing everything, and carefully licking him clean, Orleans got up and began removing his clothes. "What delicous cuisine..." After getting his clothes off he stared at Delta. "Now it's your turn."

Delta got up and Orleans sat on the table. This was a whole new concept for Delta. No amount of studying could have prepared him for this. He got a handful of caramel and coated Orleans with it. He got on his knees and looked up. He swallowed hard. After staring for a few seconds, he felt awkward. He strangely WANTED to do this. He leaned forward and engulfed Orleans. The caramel was so sweet, he just sucked like it was a lolipop. After sucking for a whole minute, Orleans began to twitch. He was losing control. This wasn't fast enough for him. He forcefed Delta as he came, and Delta swallowed every bit of it.

In a strange fit of lust, Delta pushed him down and ascended upon his body, licking his way up. He knew there was something wrong with him, but did he care? No at all. He knew it was wrong, he knew he should care, but he didn't. He licked his way up to Orleans' mouth and just locked lips, kissing him fiercely. He didn't quite understand why. He was a Professor, things needed to be logical, but these feelings broke the bounds of logic.

Quite surprised with Delta's actions, Orleans was at his mercy, but not for long. Once Orleans pulled his thoughts together, he rolled Delta over and took control again, and Delta was quite happy to oblige. The urgency in Orleans' movement, he just sat there as Orleans prepared him, slowly inserting 1 digit to the hilt, and slowly moving it around. It wasn't that comfortable, but he really couldn't care. A second finger entered, and scissored around. Once satisfied, Orleans prepared himself and leaned back on the table. Delta was at a loss. He had an idea...but how? "Don't just stand there like a Deer in headlights." Delta could feel his erection start to come back. Orleans noticed and motioned him to come over and to sit on him.

It was the weirdest feeling, impaling yourself with someone else. As he fully sat down, he realized how full he felt. He squirmed a bit at the odd sensation. Orleans lay there calm, allowing Delta to get comfortable. He didn't want to force the young man. Delta looked into his eyes. "N-now what?"

Orleans let out a breath of air he didn't even realize he was holding. "Put your hands on the table, and push yourself up, then slowly sit back down..." As if under a spell, Delta just nodded and pushed himself up, just so far that the head was still in. He heard a breathy moan from Orleans as he sat back down. "Heheh, good. Do it again, but with a little more...enthusiasm?" And do it again Delta did. He pushed himself up, and sat back down, this time faster. "Again...Delta..." As he impaled himself for the third time, he saw sparks. He didn't know what he did, but he just pushed down harder. Noticing that he found that spot, Orleans smiled. "Go at your own pace...I'm not forcing you to..." But Delta just impaled himself AGAIN, loving that strange spark of pleasure. He wanted Orleans IN him, as far as he would go. He fastened the pace, pushing down harder each time. Orleans was going a bit far. He felt it. He wasn't going to last too much longer. "Ugghhh, harder Delta..." He said between pants. Delta was quite happy to oblige.

They both jumped when they heard a cute child's voice from nearby. "What'cha doing?"

They looked over in the direction of the voice, Delta's hips still moving uncontrolably. Orleans let go and stood up. "Uh, it's a game that grown-ups play."

"Well, I'll tell my big sis! I bet she'll wanna join!" and with that said, the cute little cat girl holding the orange cat left.

Orleans tried to get her attention. "No! That's not such a good idea!" But before he could give chase, Delta jumped up and began rubbing his ignored genitalia against Orleans' Uniform for releif. Orleans struggled to get away, but Delta wouldn't have it. He made sure he finished what was started. He came all over Orleans shirt.

"Well lookie what we have here..." They jumped at the voice of the older cat girl. "Couldn't you just get a room?" She sighed. "Please go play outside for a bit, okay?"

The little cat girl nodded and ran off to play.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, the grown-up game. I'm sure you don't mind if I join, right?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, after doing the Orleans quest I realized how much of a pretty boy he was, and felt the urge to write this.

I'm currently working on a Kiel story...Look forward to it!


End file.
